Spring in your Heart
by Ciela Ashenbert
Summary: ElliReo / TYPO / OOC / abal DX


**Title : ~ Spring in your heart ~**

**Author : Ciela Agehayuki and Bastian Mic**

**Pair : Elliot X Reo**

**Genre : Romance, Sho-ai**

**Don't like? Don't read :P**

Hola~~ ini fic Request dari Kazuza :D terlahir dari sebuah ide dari Bastian~ dibungkus dengan rapi dan penuh Typo (?) inilah.. ElliReo~

.

.

.

Mansion keluarga Nightray selalu sepi, hanya ada beberapa pelayan, Elliot dan Reo duduk sambil membaca di perpustakaan. Elliot bukan tipe orang yang suka membaca tapi, ia suka menemani Reo membaca. Reo, pelayannya yang ia temui dulu panti asuhan. Sejak itu Reo menjadi pelayannya. Kakak Elliot tak suka pada Reo kecuali Vincent dan Gil, tapi, Elliot tetap bersikeras Reo menjadi pelayannya.

" Reo… "

" Ya, Elliot…? "

" Kau tak kedinginan? "

" Tidak… "

" Benar? "

" Kenapa Elliot? Hahaha kau kedinginan? "

" Ti-tidak! "

Hening, kembali hening. Kalau Reo sudah membaca pasti asik dengan bukunya. Elliot memandang jendela yang tertutupi salju. Sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya ia memandang jendela itu terus, sesekali menoleh kearah Reo.

" Reo… "

" Ya, Elliot? "

Elliot mendekatkan dirinya, sedekat mungkin pada Reo. Poni yang menutupi mata Reo, tak ada yang pernah melihat matanya, seperti apa… bahkan Elliot saja tak pernah. Tangan Elliot perlahan mencoba merangkul bahu Reo, tapi ketika Reo membalik halaman dibukunya, Elliot kembali menarik tangannya.

" Ada apa Elliot? "

" Tak ada… "

' Aku gila, apa yang kupikirkan tadi? Tak mungkin aku punya perasaan begitu pada Reo! '

" Huachiim! "

" Eh? Kau kedinginan Reo? "

" Sedikit… tapi, tak apa.. aku kan bukan orang yang lemah.. "

" Kau ini, dasar.. " Elliot mencari selimut atau sesuatu yang bisa membuat mereka tetap hangat.

Reo terus mengitari perpustakaan. Sebuah buku tergeletak dihadapannya. Ia mengambil buku itu dan membacanya sebentar.

" Ah! Buku ini! " Elliot membawa buku itu dan kembali mencari selimut. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan sebuah selimut. Elliot kembali kesamping Reo, ia menyelimuti bahu Reo dengan selimut itu.

" Reo, ini bukumu kan? " Elliot memberikan sebuah buku yang kelihatan sudah lapuk.

" Wah, ini kan buku ku dulu " Reo mengambil buku itu dari tangan Elliot. Ia kelihatan sangat senang. Elliot tersenyum.

Lagi, sebersat pikiran aneh di kepala Elliot. Tangannya bergerak tak sesuai dengan yang ia kehendaki. Dengan cepat Elliot menarik tangannya.

" Elliot? "

" Reo.. jangan bicara denganku sekarang… "

" Kau kenapa? "

" Kenapa? Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Kenapa kau membuatku memiliki… pe-perasaan seperti ini…. ? " Elliot menunduk, tak ingin melihat wajah Reo yang sekarang sudah bersemu merah. ( what? Reo gak marah tuh? kan dibentak )

" … pe-perasaan? "

Hening, Reo menatap Elliot yang kini tak bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Apa maksud Elliot? Pertanyaan itu yang kini mengganggu Reo. Perlahan Reo mencoba meraih Elliot, menyentuh bahunya. Tapi, tiba-tiba.. Elliot bangkit dan menindih Reo.

" E… Elliot? "

" Reo.. maafkan aku, tadi aku membentakmu.. "

" …. "

" Reo, aku.. su-su… "

" Susu? "

" Bukan! Su-suk… "

" Susuk? "

" Bukan! Kenapa susah sekali, aku… su-suki… "

" Sukiyaki?"

" Bukan! Daisuki! "

" Eh? "

Blush! Wajah Reo kembali bersemu merah. Perlahan, demi perlahan… Reo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Reo, mata Reo terpejam. Perlahan… bibir mereka menyatu. Berusaha menghangatkan diri satu sama lain.

" Reo… " Elliot memandang wajah Reo.

" Ya, Elliot? "

" Izinkan aku melihat matamu… "

" Ja-jangan! Mataku tak pantas dilihat! "

" Tapi aku ingin… "

Elliot menyibakkan poni Reo, terlihat.. mata yang kini menjadi miliknya.. tak hanya mata tapi, pemiliknya juga. Mata yang bisa menelannya dalam lautan cinta Reo. Elliot memandanginya, sesekali mengelus pipi Reo.

" Indah… Indah sekali Reo "

" Be-benarkah? "

" Iya, benar-benar indah.. "

" Walaupun udara diluar dingin, tapi disini hangat.. "

" Karena kita memakai selimut? "

" Bukan, karena orang yang kusukai menghangatkanku.. "

Elliot memeluk tubuh Reo. Lagi, mereka tenggelam dalam kehangatan cinta mereka. Disana, perpustakaan, buku-buku.. saksi bisu dua cinta yang bersatu.

' Elliot… Daisuki '

.

.

.

Owari~~ XDD woah! Ini fic OOC yak DX gak bisa bikin ElliReo yang cocok sama PH nya sendiri DX etto, mohon Review yak ^^

Ada side story nih~

~ Side Story ~

Vincent kebetulan berjalan melewati perpustakaan bersama gunting kesayangannya. Ia berhenti memerhatikan siapa yang ada di perpustakaan karena pintunya terbukan sedikit. Vincent mengintip dari celah pintu. Tertawa sendiri seolah melihat Clown.

" Gil pasti senang "

Vincent berjalan lagi mencari Gil, kebetulan Gil sedang berada diruang tengah, dengan sigap Vincent menarik tangan Gil dan mengajaknya ke perpustakaan. Setelah mereka sampai Vincent menyuruh Gil untuk mengintip dari celah pintu, awalnya Gil tak mau, tapi karena Vincent bilang…

" Gil, Gil, pasti senang "

Terpaksa Gil mengintip dan apa yang ia lihat sama seperti apa yang Vincent lihat. Wajah Gil bersemu merah, dan langsung berlari. Vincent hanya tertawa sembari berjalan mengikuti Gil. Apa yang mereka lihat? Mau tahu?

.

.

.

" Elliot! Kupukul kau! "

" Reo cocok sekali! "

" Aku laki-laki! Bukan perempuan! "

" Tapi… baju maid ini cocok! "

" ELLIOT! Kupukul kau! "

BUAGH!

~ The End ~


End file.
